


Awake

by SneetchesToo



Series: Lonestar Drabbles [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Mentions to Gabriel and Andrea Reyes, No beta we die like bank robber dude, just some softness, mentions to Owen and Gwyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Carlos attempts to keep TK awake after Gwyn and Owen leave for the airport, so he just starts talking.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Lonestar Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134860
Comments: 23
Kudos: 352





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> *This is based off on anon’s idea on Tumblr. I saw it and I had to run with it.

It had been less than five minutes since Gwyn and Owen had left TK’s hospital room, heading to the airport and leaving Carlos alone with TK for the first time in almost twenty four hours.

It’s not that he didn’t want to be alone with him, because God had he missed him and God had he worried about him.

But right now every emotion in the world was flowing through him and he wasn’t quite sure how to handle it all.

He hoped that TK would know well enough to stay awake and that he’d just relax while watching whatever cooking show it was that Owen had left on the TV.

However, like always, his boyfriend proved to him that he did not, in fact, seem to know better.

“Woah, woah, Ty.” He jumped up from his spot on the couch, darting across the room at the first sign of the other man’s eyes closing. “You cannot go to sleep remember?”

“So tired Los.” His heart broke for him because he was almost certain that he was exhausted, but he couldn’t risk him falling asleep for at least another four and a half hours.

He knew it would be hard to accomplish that task, but he knew he had to do it.

“I know baby, but you gotta stay awake for me.” He whispered, his lips pressing against TK’s hands as he held them in his own. 

“Talk to me.” He nodded his head as he swallowed, unsure of what exactly he was supposed to say.

Did he tell TK about staring down a bomber earlier that morning?

Did he tell him about getting suspended?

About being investigated by his own father?

Did he bring up the fact that Gwyn was off to New York for whatever reason?

Or perhaps he should compliment him on his stroke of genius in leaving behind his sobriety chip?

Or maybe the conversation he and Owen had had?

Oh wait, maybe he should explain to him that his parents knew they were dating, that was probably the logical place to start right?

“What do you wanna talk about?” But alas, he would let TK pick, because it just made him feel better knowing that he didn’t have to bring up something that the man didn’t want to talk about.

“You pick.” TK shrugged and Carlos sighed, that was not the answer he wanted to hear.

“So your mom…” He was fairly certain that TK would probably be rolling his eyes right now if he wasn’t hurting so bad. “Why is she going back to New York? Aren’t your parents getting ready to have a baby?”

“Not my dad’s baby.” Well that was, unexpected.

“Oh?” He wasn’t shocked for any other reason than the fact that they had certainly acted like everything was fine earlier.

“Enzo’s baby.” Carlos had no idea who Enzo was so he raised an eyebrow as he made himself comfortable sitting on the bed facing TK.

“Who’s Enzo?” TK looked like he was concentrating on his answer really hard and so Carlos simply waited.

“Mom’s… guy…” Okay, he kind of assumed that part.

“Another ex-husband?” He wasn’t judging, but he was curious.

“They never got married.” He simply nodded his head as he waited for TK to continue. “Don’t know why.”

“Okay.” But apparently that was the end of the conversation because TK started to zone out once more and Carlos couldn’t help but sigh as he shook his hands softly. “You gotta stay awake Ty, it’s really important.”

“I know.” He sounded like a little kid and it was killing him.

“We can talk about whatever you want babe, anything at all.” Hell, he would even talk about the Yankees at this point if it would keep him awake.

TK let out a sigh as he stared up at the ceiling.

“My chip.” Carlos was confused, what was he talking about? “I can’t believe I left my sobriety chip just laying there. I worked so hard for it.”

It crushed his soul to hear the disappointment and sadness in TK’s voice as he talked about the token.

“So hard and it’s just… gone.” And then it hit Carlos, like a fly ball out of left field.

TK’s chip.

It wasn’t gone.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the golden token, holding it up as TK’s eyes went wide and he smiled softly.

“How did you get this?” He snatched the thing from him greedily and if Carlos hadn’t known just how much the thing meant to him, he might be a little angry at the grabby hands.

“Well, you left on the ground…” He offered up a small smile and hoped that the answer would suffice. “Very smart move by the way.”

“It’s evidence Carlos!” He was uncertain why his boyfriend chose now to be the time when he regained the full ability to speak and process information.

He was hoping that he wouldn’t realize that little tidbit.

“Well, I mean, I know the guy in charge of the case so…” He was going to leave it at that.

TK didn’t need to know that Gabriel was overseeing everything, especially the part where he himself was investigated. 

“Oh dear lord.” He held his breath as he waited. “It’s not your father is it? Because that’s just gonna be awkward and I…”

“TK…” He really needed the man to slow down before he stroked out. “Breathe.”

TK let out a deep breath before relaxing back against the pillow, staring up at his chip as he took a few slow breaths.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Carlos wondered if he had lost him, checking to make sure that his eyes were still open every few seconds.

“Is it him?” And then he was sitting back up a little, eyeing Carlos with worried eyes, his tone full of apprehension.

“Yes.” He wasn’t going to lie to him, not after the day he had just had. “My dad was in charge of the case. He pulled some strings, got you your chip back.”

“Why?” It was a perfectly logical question, but good lord did Carlos not want to answer it.

“Because I told him how much the chip meant…” TK raised an eyebrow and Carlos took a deep breath. “To my boyfriend…”

“Fuck.” He rarely heard TK cuss, but he figured that this was a warranted occasion. “How did he react? Was he mad? Does he hate me? Does he hate you?”

Carlos reached out and placed a finger against his boyfriend’s lips as he gave him a look that he hoped meant ‘shut up’.

“He’s known TK. He and mom.” The look on TK’s face was priceless and honestly Carlos wished that he had a camera so that he could capture it. “They’ve known since they met you at the farmer’s market.”

“What? How? Why?” Confusion was a look that TK wore well, but now it was just a little hilarious. “Why didn’t they say anything? Wait, are they mad? Did they say something bad to you? Are we gonna break up?”

Carlos couldn’t help but chuckle as he reached out and cupped TK’s cheeks against his palms before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

When he pulled back TK was all worry and puppy dog eyes and pouty lips and it made Carlos’ heart explode in his chest.

He couldn’t believe this perfect man was all his.

“They were waiting for me to come to them.” He said softly, pulling back as he let his hands move back down to grip TK’s. “They’re not mad, they’re curious. They really wanna meet you, properly this time.”

The sigh that left his boyfriend’s body could probably be heard around the world and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Wait, they wanna meet me?” Carlos nodded his head as he watched the realization hit TK. “I’ve never met a boyfriend’s parents before.”

Well that was unexpected to say the least.

“Oh…” He hoped that that wasn’t a bad sign.

“I’ve always wanted too.” He whispered, his eyes blinking back what Carlos could only assume were tears. “That’s why I was so excited to meet them at the market that day.”

Well that was like a dagger to the heart.

Carlos suddenly felt very small and very stupid.

“I’m sorry TK.” The short apology didn’t seem like enough. “I didn’t know.”

“You’re reasons were valid Carlos.” TK squeezed his hands tightly as he smiled up at him. “I’m just saying, I can’t wait to meet them, properly this time.”

Carlos couldn’t wait either.

“Good.” He offered up a smile that he hoped was charming enough for TK to not freak out at the next part. “Because mom has already declared that you’re coming for dinner next Sunday, pending you’re feeling better of course.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” He could that he didn’t mean those words in a bad way, but it made his heart skip a beat nontheless. “That’s so soon.”

“Well, she’s very anxious to meet the boy that I chased down armed robbers for.” The smile that crossed TK’s face could have lit the entire night sky. “And she’s afraid that if she doesn’t invite you over soon that I’ll chicken out.”

“Would you?” He was confused.

“Would I what?” TK chuckled as he shook his head softly, wincing as he regretted the movement.

“Chicken out?” He shook his head back in response, smiling softly as he brought TK’s hands back up to his lips, kissing his knuckles softly.

“Never.” He whispered against the skin. “Not in a million years.”

“Good.” He could tell that TK wanted to sit up, but he knew that that wasn’t the best idea, so instead he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek, and then his nose, and then his lips.

“You’re stuck with me now mi amor.” His heart was about to beat out of his chest and judging by the way TK’s hands squeezed his in response, he’d guess that he was probably feeling the same.

“Works for me.” TK kissed him back softly and slowly and oh so surely and Carlos felt everything in the world settle around him.

Finally TK was safe and they were safe and his world was right and safe and everything was going to be okay.

Now he just had to figure out how the hell he was going to keep him awake for another four hours.

**Author's Note:**

> *Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to leave kudos, comments, keyboard smashes, or whatever makes you happy. I appreciate the support.


End file.
